


Never Have I Ever

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and the reader have always had a thing but one night one thing leads to another and the reader, Sam and Dean have a threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have I Ever

I sat on the hotel bed, opened my beer, and flipped the top across the room. I turned on the TV and changed the channels, restless as hell. It had been weeks since we had a lead on any hunt and I was about to go stir crazy. The door opened and the boys came in with the pizza.

“Finally! I was starting to think you weren’t coming back!” I jumped off the bed, gave Sam a kiss, and sat down at the small table in the room.

Dean raised an eyebrow at me and set the pizza down. ”You’re welcome.”

I laughed and said, “Thank you so much Dean for bringing me some pizza.”

“That’s better,” he smirked.

Everyone grabbed a slice of pizza and started eating.

“I don’t know about you guys but I’m about to go crazy with boredom,” I said.

“Amen sister,” Dean sat down at the table and clinked his beer bottle against mine.

“I don’t know, I think it’s kinda nice to have a break,” Sam sat on the bed.

“True, it was nice for the first couple of days, but it’s been 3 weeks now! What the hell is going on? Is it demon spring break?”

Dean chuckled and shook his head. “I got no clue. I don’t know if we’ve ever had a dry spell for this long.”

I finished eating, grabbed another beer and went and sat behind Sam on the bed. He leaned back against me and I put my arm around his chest. 

“Hey, let’s play a drinking game!” I said.

Dean laughed, “Like what, beer pong?”

“No, let’s play Never Have I Ever.”

“How do you play that?” Sam asked, sitting up and turning around to look at me.

Dean and I stared at him, “Dude, what did you do at Stanford?”

I waved Dean off and explained, “One person says, never have i ever and then says something they haven’t done and everyone in the room who has done it has to take a drink.”

“Oh, so like Truth or Dare without the Dare,” Sam said.

“Yeah, sure.”

“Cool, let’s do it.”

“Ok, (Y/N) you start.”

I thought for a minute and then said, “Never have I ever…been to hell.”

Both Sam and Dean stared daggers at me and took a drink. I laughed and said, “Ok Dean, your turn.”

Dean stood and paced back and forth, thinking. He sat on the bed next to ours and said, “Never have I ever…screwed a demon.”

Sam and I looked at each other, laughed, and took a drink.

“(Y/N) you too?!” Dean looked shocked.

I hung my head, embarrassed. I held up my hand in surrender and said, “To be fair, I didn’t know he was a demon when we were doing it.”

“Wow!” Dean sat back on the bed.

“Your turn Sam.”

“Hmmm—” Sam smiled a mischievous half-smile. "Never have I ever…stolen my brother’s prom date.“

"Damn Sammy, you’re never going to let me live that down are you?” Dean took a drink.

I chuckled and said, “My turn! Never have I ever…crashed the Impala.”

“Oh, low blow!” Dean said, taking a drink. Sam smiled and took a drink also.

“Your turn Dean.”

“Never have I ever…been in a threesome,” he raised his eyebrow seductively.

Sam and I sat there, looking at each other. I could feel my cheeks getting bright red. Did Dean know I had asked Sam about that?!

“No? Neither of you?” Dean looked shocked.

I shook my head, embarrassed. ”But I would like to,” I admitted.

“Oh yeah, now we’re getting somewhere! With who?” Dean leaned forward.

I looked at Sam, should I say it? He shrugged his shoulders, why not?

“You and Sam.”

Dean’s face was priceless. He looked flabbergasted, then impressed, then flattered, all in about 10 seconds.

“Me and—-wow,” he sat back and ran his hands through his hair.

I covered my face, “I shouldn’t have said anything. It’s weird, isn’t it?”

“No, it’s not, they’re called a fantasy for a reason (Y/N),” Sam put his arms around me, kissing me on the side of my head.

I smiled at him and then looked at Dean, who was still in shock.

“You ok Dean?” Sam asked him.

“I—uh—yeah—I’m good,” he took a long swig of his beer. "Gotta hit the head,“ he muttered before he jumped up and went to the bathroom.

"Oh God, he’s so freaked out, I shouldn’t have said anything,” I said.

“Nah, he’s fine, don’t worry about it.” Sam reassured me.

We didn’t talk about it for the rest of the night and Dean seemed to get over it. We played some poker, watched some TV, and then Dean went to his room to go to sleep.

As Sam crawled under the covers I kissed him, grabbing his ass and pulling him towards me.

“Whoa, someone’s feeling frisky,” he teased me.

“All that sex talk got me horny,” I growled into his mouth.

“Me too,” he pulled my shirt off, kissing and biting my nipples.

I ripped off his pants and within seconds we were both naked. We were both lying on our side, kissing, when all of the sudden I felt a body behind me. I jumped and whirled around and it was Dean! 

“Dean?” I covered my breasts.

“Hey, I was thinkin’, why not make that fantasy come true tonight?” he looked up at me through those luscious eyelashes of his.

“Really, are you sure?” I looked back and forth between Sam and him. Sam smiled and said “I’m game. But you don’t touch me dude.”

“Gross! Of course not!” Dean looked like he might throw up.

“Wow…ok. This is really happening,” I wasn’t sure how to begin but they knew what to do. 

Sam moved down between my legs and started licking my clit while Dean kissed my other lips. He pinched and rolled my nipples between his fingers and I bucked up into Sam’s tongue. I had Dean’s hair in one hand and Sam’s in the other. Oh God, I knew it would be good, but I had no idea how good. 

Suddenly, they switched places on me and Dean flipped me over so I was on all fours while Sam kneeled in front of me. Dean grabbed my ass and entered me from behind while I sucked Sam’s dick. Each thrust from Dean pushed Sam further into my mouth. ”Oh God (Y/N),” Sam moaned and tangled his hands in my hair. Dean slapped my ass and I moaned and shoved myself back onto him, meeting him stroke for stroke.

Next thing I knew they had switched places again and Sam rolled me over on my back while Dean kneeled by my head. Sam thrust into me and pulled my legs up around his waist while Dean jerked off, watching me. 

“Let me do that,” I said, and grabbed his dick and began stroking. He shuddered with pleasure and threw his head back. Sam kissed me and I thought I would explode, there was so much going on. I finally couldn’t hold back any longer and I came, crying out Sam and Dean’s names. Sam came and collapsed on top of me and Dean came shortly thereafter and lay down beside me. 

“Wow,” I rubbed Sam’s back with one hand and Dean’s face with the other. "That—was amazing.“

Sam kissed the tip of my nose and smiled. ”Glad you enjoyed it.”

"Just don’t get used to that, I wouldn’t want to steal you away from Sam,” Dean joked.

“Dude!” Sam laughed and pushed Dean off the bed.


End file.
